detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
School Hard
School Hard is an episode of season two. It is the seventh episode of the second season, and episode 21 of the overall count. Plot *Lee Ping's bedroom/HQ "I got a year of detention for a Prank that I didn't even commit and I've been busting my butt trying to track down who set me up ever since. After lots of dead-ends Radcircles dropped his phone behind and I got a hold of it. Problem is it locked up on me right after finding out it activated the whole prank on day one. But something else paid off I met the man who hyponized Cam at my tenth birthday party the Amazing Finnwich and he and Principal Barrage Happen to be pretty chummy could Barrage be Radcircles or be working with him? Time to find out!" *5:00:40PM "At 4:15, detention gets out, but that was so 15 minutes ago. Right now, I'm just trying to stay alive!" Lee along with Biffy Goldstien and their classmates are barricading the doors of the library with the Cleaners bound and determined to get inside, breaking through they fire lasers at the group of students. *4:04PM Lee is playing Paper football with Mrs. Rumplekittykat while Biffy is trying to crack Radcircles phone, Lee bugging him about his "not-date" with Kimmie McAdams. Biffy tells Lee to drop it. Meanwhile Camillio is in the middle of another Student Council meeting, once again ignoring what is going on and is particularly eager to leave and get the weekend started. Right on cue Principal Barrage and Vice Principal Victoria arrive discussing the school inspection on Monday by Inspector Blompkins. Barrage is freaking out over the inspection, Victoria gives him some Apple smoked Turkey Jerky to calm his nerves and suggests that they use the new specialized equipment that just came in for the Cleaners and Barrage complies. *4:10PM Tina Kwee is conducting a interview with Brad Von Chillstein about his father's, Ace Von Chillstein's new movie which will reportedly have Brad in a role as his father's sidekick. Tina questions whether or not in the future Brad will want to do more realistic movies, to which Brad misinterprets accuses her of accusing his father of not doing his own stunts. *4:13PM Barrage is assigning every Cleaner under his command to ensure that the school is in tip top physical condition for the school inspector. Demonstrating the new "equipments" abillity to crystalize anything it hits. Meanwhile Biffy is still cracking Radcircles cell phone unfortunately the entire has a sudden power outage and is thrown into lockdown. While Barrage and Victoria investigates the power outage the Cleaners are assigned to sanitize as planned. Camillio meets up with Lynch Webber for some Green Apple Splat but unfortunately the Cleaners ambush them and crystalize Lynch, prompting Camillio to run away. Holger meanwhile is stealing some sports drink from the Cafeteria where he and the Cafe worker are attacked and crystalized by the Cleaners. Meanwhile in detention Lee and Biffy are attacked by the Cleaners who crystalizes Mrs. Rumplkittykat. A inadvertant distraction by Sleeping Ugly saves the pair. Biffy suspects that Barrage made the Cleaners go crazy. Tina, Brad, and Stepak tries to inform Barrage that the Cleaners have gone crazy but he's out cold in his office, Camillio comes into the office all hysterical but his message comes in loud and clear when the Cleaners Crystalize Stepak prompting the others to run away. Lee and Biffy try to warn the student council and only after Camillio and the others come in and confirms their story do they believe them. Brad begins devising a Plan to get the "President" (Camillio) to safety informing the student council that based on action movie stereotypes they'll all likely be done in by the Cleaners. He additionally names Lee "Badboy seeking redemption" Tina "Brains and Beauty" Biffy the "Muscle secretly with a heart of gold". Brad's first plan is a little... Much Lee proposes a simpler solution of using his Key to sneak out of the school through the secret passage in the library. Meanwhile Holger is singing, badly, in the cafeteria prompting the cafe worker to try to kill him. When questioned why the worker reveals that nobody lets him sing due to his horrible singing voice to which Holger suggests he sing along. *5:00PM Picking up where the Preview left off the secret entrance has been blocked off leading to the gathered students trying their best to barricade the doors. They fail thus leading to the Cleaners breaking in. Biffy accidentally knocks a bookcase onto a Cleaner thus revealing them to be robots. With this Lee stops holding back and knocks one of their heads off. Realizing that they're all robots Lee proposes luring them into the Pool to short them out. Unfortunately all but Lee, Brad, Tina and Camillio have been crystalized so they have to work fast. Though they're able to successfully knock all the Cleaners into the pool they don't short out, prompting Tina to suggest they crystalize the pool with the Cleaners inside. Lee is able to narrowly retreive one of the Crystal Blasters from the Pool and gives it to Camillio to crystalize them just in time. Victoria and Barrage comes in and learns that the Cleaners have gone crazy, to which Barrage reluctanctly "de-sanitize" the Cleaners and orders them to similarly free the students before going into shutdown mode so that he can figure out what's wrong with them. *8:10PM Lee and Biffy are discussing over the enternet the possibillity that Barrage made the Cleaners go crazy. Lee wonders if he accidentally sent the Cleaners on a rampage when he and Biffy were working on the phone, wondering if it also controls the Cleaners or if Barrage made them go crazy on purpose. Characters *Lee Ping *Holger Holgaart *Camillio Martinez *Brad Von Chillstein *Tina Kwee *Lynch *Stepak *Biffy Goldstien *Mrs. Rumplekittykat *"Sleeping Ugly" *Lynch *Nadene *Stinky *Beth *Principal General Barrage *Vice Principal Victoria *Cleaners *"Tech Nerd" *"Unknown Nobody" *Ace Von Chillstein *Lunch Lady Gallery Trivia *It is not explained what happened to Nadene and "Tech Nerd" after they roll into the secret panel in the wall until Tales from Decrypt. *Ironically, in the previous episode, Kimmie says that Holger will marry the Lunch Lady, to which Holger complains. In this episode, Holger and the Lunch Lady are seen together and are shown to get along rather well once they get to know each other. References http://www.abc.net.au/abc3/shows/12913.htm Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Detentionaire Category:Detentionaire episodes